Sea Of Sorrow
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: A Narusasu FanFic, Sasuke Lives In a Box, People Steal from him, And Rape him almost everyday...What does Naruto do when he finds out? Well read it to see x33 I suck at summary's xPP


**Sea Of Sorrow...**

**A Narusasu Story **

**Chapter One**

**"Unraveling"**

**

* * *

**

Just another...Ordinary day, Naruto and Sakura yell at Kakashi while Sasuke just sat there acting 'Cool' Naruto had just got a hold of the missing cat they were ordered to capture.

"Mission accomplished, I'll take care of the rest from here...Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke...You can all just go home and rest now." Kakashi grabbed the kitten from Naruto and poofed away in a cloud of smoke as he waved his goodbye(s).

"Hey! Hey! Sasuke-Kuuun! How about I walk you home?" Sakura flirted her lips and went closer to Sasuke and backed away quickly.

"No..."

"But Sasuke I want to see where you live!"

"I said no Sakura."

Sakura sighed in defeat "Fine." She walked away pouting, Her Figure disappeared in the distance.

Naruto pondered something, As he turned to face Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Now what is it you want dobe?"

Naruto growled then shook it off "...Well, Where do you live anyways?"

"In a home, Baka."

"Duh! I know that I mean you would have to be a poor hobo if you didn't! I meant like where is it?"

"I got to go Naruto...I don't have time for this..."

"But Sasuk-"

Sasuke stormed away as quick as he could go, There was no way anyone will ever find out about where he lives.

* * *

Sasuke strolled down an alley with his head down in depression, He let a single tear fall as he stopped in front of a fairly big box, Sasuke sighed and crawled inside it.

Inside there was a couple pairs of Sasuke's clothing and a few dollars.

"...Home...Sweet...Home...." Sasuke sighed again, Then curled up in a ball. "...Naruto..." He paused "...I wonder...Do you...Care...About me..?" He mumbled quietly. And closed his eyes. Falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sasuke shouted as hands pulled him out of the box and threw him on the ground.

"What the hell! Who are you?!"

ONe of the men picked Sasuke up and bashed his fragile body against the wall behind him.

"You're going to shut up, I'll deal with you in a minute." The other figure went into the box and pulled out the money "Psh...You're pretty poor aren't you?" He mocked as he put the money in his pocket.

"Hey, Put that back! I ne-"

Sasuke's hit the ground, He was so dazed he didn't even realize his pants were being pulled down.

"Now, Be quiet and enjoy this."

"Wait what are yo-"

The other man went behind Sasuke and put his hand over his mouth, While the current rapist smirked and continued down to Sasuke's boxers, Causing Sasuke to blush in embarrassment.

"Mmm, Aren't you the shy type..." The man purred as he nipped in Sasuke's ear.

He puled away and stood up to toss his pants off then the other man flipped Sasuke over on his knees and held him there.

"DOn't struggle...I'll only make it worse for you."

Sasuke let a tear fall, He came into realization. He was getting rapped. He inwardly gasped as he felt something press up against his entrance, Then immediately after it pushed in continuously, Sasuke's muffled scream filled the air, And the man pulled out.

"Hehe...Let's go."

"That was quick, I thought you wanted to play alittle bit more."

"Not Now Seziku, Later..." He smirked

"Got it boss."

"I'll be back later, Cutie."

The taller man let his grasp go of Sasuke and walked off with the other.

Sasuke crawled into his box, Slowly. When he got there he started to tremble. "W-What...Just happened?" He muttered to himself, His voice was hoarsed and broken.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke a woke to a twinge of pain in his ass, He winced and groaned as he stood up. He gasped.

"Shit, I am probably late now!"

He ran...Erm, Well actually limped to the training field, Where All of his teammates were waiting angrily.

"I-I'm so sorry...I'm late...Everyone..." Sasuke breathed out in little pants.

"Very well then." Kakashi said "YOu and NAruto go spar on the other side of the forest, Then come back and tell me the results."

"Got It...Let's go Sasuke..." Naruto started walking away with Sasuke limping behind him. Once they reached there Sasuke saw the guy that raped him walking by, So he jumped into a bush and curled up into a ball.

"Sasuke? Where'd you go?!" Naruto paused "COme on Teme! Don't ignore me Where did you go to?"

Sasuke walked out of the bushes limping "Umm...I-I...I tripped."

"Really?! YOu Sasuke Uchiha? Tripped?!" He busted out laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah, It's so funny Naruto..."

"What's up with you today? You seem to have more of an attitude than normal."

"Hmph, Whatever."

Naruto just decided to change the subject right there. Because when ever Sasuke said Hmph or Hn it pretty much means either fuck you or change the conversation.

"So, Sasuke...Do you think maybe, I could hang out with you later. After training?"

Sasuke's cheeks flushed pink "Y-Y-You mean...You and...Me...Go hang out?"

"Duh, That;s what I just said, I think your the baka here Sasuke"

"W-Well...Hey!"

Naruto chuckled "Well...?"

"Umm...S-Sure...I mean...If you have nothing else to do."

"Hehe perfect."

"Where do you want to go?"

"...Hmm, What about your house?"

"Why mine!? W-Why not yours?"

"OK, Mine...I was just saying...I never saw yours before, I'm a little curious, Even Kakashi-Sensei was..."

"whatever..."

"Well ok, I'll see you later Sasuke, I'll meet you here at 5?"

"But what about sparing?"

"Just forget it, You look tired anyway"

"Oh, Ok, See ya later..."

* * *

Naruto waited, And waited at the training field

"Damn That Teme...I said 5...It's 5:30...Did something happen to him! Or did he just ditch me? I have to know..." Naruto paused to think "Now, When he left this spot earlier...He went right."

Naruto made his way down a street, It looked like a ghost town, No one was there. And It was fairly quiet, Except for so screams coming down on of the alleys.

He jumped up ontop of a house roof to get a better view of his surroundings, And that's when he saw something he would never expect, Sasuke. Down in one of the alleys, Getting molested by a man. Naruto's jaw gaped open as he watched the man thrust in and out of Sasuke, While Sasuke was force to suck the other man off, It was a horrible sight, He had to do something...

* * *

"Damn K-Kid, You got a nice mouth here..." Seziku Groaned and the other man chuckled.

"I-If you think his mouth is that good, You should try his ass...It's so...Hott, Tight, And not to mention...Sexy..."

"I'll have to try that in a minute-"

"No you won't!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto standing on the other end of the alley, He would've called to him, But It was kind of hard seeing as how he was totally gagged by a dick.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm going to be hokage someday! And that there is my teammate Sasuke Uchiha, And I don't really find what your doing to him very nice. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Before I get angry."

The older man growled and pulled out of Sasuke, Who winced in pain.

"We were about to leave anyways...Come on Seziku...We'll continue this later..."

Naruto glared as the two men walked off, Then he turned his direction to Sasuke, Who was currently naked and gagging on the ground.

"Sasuke...what are you doing in an alley?"

"I-I...I...Nothing..."

"Sasuke? Just tell me."

"W-Why should I?!"

"Because I care About you."

"Yeah right, No one cares about me Naruto, Specifically you."

"Sasuk-"

"Fine! You want to know so badly!? Do you really want to know!?"

"Yes!"

"I live here, Happy now? I live here!"

"In the house right here?" Naruto pointed to the building and Sasuke shook his head. "Then Where?!"

Sasuke looked down and hesitantly pointed to the box.

Naruto's eyes widened "T-The...box? You...Live in a box Sasuke?!

* * *

**Well That was a stupid spot to end the chapter at wasn't it, But I have to go to school tomorrow and it's already...Midnight :/ **

**I'll continue soon.  
**

**R&R**

_~Sasu-Chan_


End file.
